Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for log synchronization among discrete devices in a computer system.
Description of Related Art
Computer systems today include many discrete devices. Examples of such devices may include one or more processors, computer memory, memory controllers, bus adapters, input/output adapters, I/O devices, I/O bridges, storage devices, and so on. Many of these devices generate log files which include time-stamped log entries. Such log entries are often analyzed to determine causes of failures in a computer system. Moreover, a failure in one device may cause log entries to be generated in other devices. As such, analysis of multiple log files may be useful to fully understand the cause and effects of failures or other events occurring in a computer system.
Each log files, however, may include many entries. In some instances log files may include hundreds of thousands of entries. Correlating log entries of one log file to another for purposes of analyzing a single event or failure may be difficult for a variety of reasons. The timestamps of a log entry in one log file for example may not correlate precisely with timestamps of log entries other log files even when such log entries were generated near the same time as or responsive the same event. As such, correlating multiple entries among multiple log files, each of which may include many entries, may be difficult.